Kaname's forgive and forget
by wolf steel
Summary: One Shot Kaname misses her new husband and is angry at him. can she forgive him for his latest yet biggest mistake? kinda AU don't worry this is a happy story. i promise!


_TITLE: Kaname's forgive and forget_

_AUTHOR: Wolf Steel_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full metal panic so please don't sue! _

_PLOT: Kaname misses her__ new husband and is angry at him can she forgive him for his latest yet biggest mistake_?

A/N Hey those who read. I love FMP and I always wanted to put a story on here so this is my chance. I hope you like it and reveiw me and tell me what you think. thanks

* * *

Sargent Sousuke Sagara quietly slipped though the apartment door, his shoulder throbbed and stung at the same time because of the bullet wound the enemy made during a gun fight in Russia reminded him that his work isn't safe but he needed no reminder. It's been 3 months since he last come home, he looked at the trash can that was left by the door and rubbed his hand over his face disappointed in himself, the note he had left behind for Kaname was scrunched up and left forgotten. He realized he screwed up yet again. He had a bad feeling when he wrote that note but it was 4 in the mourning when Captain Tesstarossa asked for his assistance involving AI he quickly packed trying not to wake Kaname that was sound asleep in the bed next to him. He was just gonna leave but past experiences said that was a bad idea. So he got a pen and squiggled on piece of paper lying around real quick, it said.

_Dear Kaname,_

_I am sorry to write that Capt. Tessa requires my presence on board the ship __Tuatha de Danaan__Please accept my apologies, I promise to ring home every week I should be home in 2 weeks anyway._

_-Sousuke _

Then on the way back from the mission Sgt. Major Melissa Mao asked.

"So what did you get Kaname for your anniversary?" it was then he knew he failed.

It was midnight as Sousuke realized when he quietly started to walk towards the bedroom, he opened it with a creak and was surprised to see Kaname, his wife sitting in their bed with a beautiful white silk night gown that made her look like a true angel, Weber got it for her as a wedding gift. He later thanked Weber when he found out how good it looks on her but right now her hair was un tamed which made her look that much sexer and a standard 9mm gun pointed right at him but she quickly dropped it back down when she realized it was Sousuke. Kaname jumped out of the bed and grabbed him in a hug but it was so quick Sousuke didn't even have time to wrap his arms around her. Instead he let her pull on his arm to the bathroom.

He watched from the corner as she run him a hot bath, dipping her long slender fingers into the water to test the waters temperature she took the risk to look at him.

He honestly looked like hell, dark rings under the grey eyes and his hair looked beyond gross and he was beginning to become a little thin, his lips were chapped and he just looked dirty. She looked back at the bathtub she was satisfied with the temperature she pulled her husband beside the tub and began undressing him.

There was nothing sexual about this act, it was her ritual whenever he came home no matter what time she would do the same thing, run him his favourite bath and undress him to see if he had injured himself during his time away. She flinched when she saw a blood soaked dressing on his shoulder and continued to undress him.

He got into the bath with a sigh and just sat there as she did as she pleased. He let her wash his hair and body until he felt lighter until he felt all the blood he shed wash off, he closed his eyes and didn't even notice that Kaname had began cutting his hair. He only opened his eyes when he smelt something good in front of his face and took out of Kaname's hands a bowl of soup and ate it quickly.

"Kaname," he whispered he turned to look at her but she was focused on re-dressing the wound on his shoulder and refused to look at him, he didn't say more for a while as he knew he was in big trouble. For many reasons. When she motioned for him to get out of the bath she dried him and gave him a pair of black sweat pants and pulled him back into the bedroom. He lied down on his side of the bed and watched as kaname pulled the curtains closed and tucked him in, with out a second glance she left the room.

An hour later Sousuke waited for kaname to come back to bed as all he really wanted was to wrap his body protectively around hers and to go to sleep whispering how much he loved her. Well, he can't say he loves her right now because if he says anything he'll get into trouble and he can't wrap his toned body around her gorgeous one because she isn't here but he can go to sleep but without the other two it was pointless. Tired and frustrated Sousuke threw the covers off his body and went too look for kaname. She was making a cot of sorts on the living room couch.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" she looked at him which Sousuke thought was the first time that night.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she snapped and started to get in the bed which she just made.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" she glared. I mean the type of glare that guarantees that if another word leaves your mouth you would be travelling to a place that will give you nightmares.

"I'm sleeping out here because I don't want to sleep next to a man who I hate." Sousuke's mouth dropped open. That was harsh, even for her. Kaname knew it hurt but what he did to her was just a shocking blow after blow. Sousuke knew she was mad but he missed her too much so he said.

"Kaname I know I hurt you bad, and I know you know that I didn't mean it, but I did it any way, I came out here to tell you that I wanted you to come back to bed because I spent 3 months thinking about you and how much I love you and when I came home tonight all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you and tell you that I love you and fall asleep. I am sorry but if you don't come-" he stopped when he heard a sob form Kaname, it breaks his heart when she cries.

"Oh, Sousuke, you left me a crappy note in the middle of the night to got o work when it was our first year of marriage anniversary. You said on the note that you would call every week. You never did. And that you would be back in two weeks instead it took you 3 months," she turned around and she smiled at him, " I am incredibly pissed off at you. But I miss you more." She ran up to him no longer able to stay apart. She grabbed him tightly making sure he was real and not a dream that would fade away when she woke up but her husband in the flesh, he was moving his hands all over her like he was re-discovering her. He had his arms, though her hair, on her hips, on her shoulders and on her face. And started kissing her lightly on the lips like it was his first date with her not his wife. She smiled and pulled him to the bedroom, but he continued to kiss her neck and she giggled.

"Sousuke no, I'm tired, your tired and your injured as much as I would love to, no can do." she said as she climbed into bed he sighed and got in after her it was a shame he really enjoys the activists that go on in this bed. Kaname sighed happily and snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, she felt safe for the first time in 3 months she breathed in his sent, earthy and like a healthy man that just come out of a bath. Fresh.

Sousuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and wrapped his other arm across her ribs both facing each other so close together was just the kind of way he wanted to fall asleep for the last 3 months. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you," he whispered and closed his grey eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N hey hope u like it I was going to make it longer but I wanted to see if anyone would like it first I can make a sequel if you like just tell me what you think. 


End file.
